


Rake It In

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Stark Week 2017 [10]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Suburbs, Domestic Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Loki has a problem with his neighbor.





	Rake It In

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:‘i got caught staring at my adult neighbour raking up a bunch of leaves in their backyard and jumping into them and now have to awkwardly pretend i saw nothing’ au :)

Loki paused by his kitchen window, movement in the neighbor’s yard catching his attention. Anthony “Call me Tony” Stark had moved in almost eight months prior and had been causing Loki an endless headache ever since. He blasted 80’s music at all hours of the day and night, drove like he was on a racetrack instead of in a neighborhood, and Loki had a sneaking suspicion he was a functioning alcoholic. Worst of all, he was _devastatingly_ handsome.

Maybe five or so years younger than Loki himself, Tony seemed to have an almost childlike energy about him. His boundless enthusiasm was infectious and he had quickly worked himself into being the heart of the neighborhood. He was constantly holding events and get-togethers for everyone on the street. The man held Margarita Nights, signified by the sombrero he placed on his mailbox. Anyone who was available was welcome to come around back to the firepit he’d put in within just a few weeks of moving in.

That was another thing about him. He always had a home improvement project going. The house had been a wreck when he’d bought it. The previous owners were complete slobs and the neighborhood at large was more than happy to be rid of them. The first week after he’d made the purchase, Stark had been over replacing the roof, fixing up the exterior in a few places, and giving the whole house a fresh coat of paint. Loki was a bit embarrassed to admit he’d thought Tony was just the handyman at first. To be fair, though, he wasn’t alone in having done so.

Since then, Tony had put in a firepit, expanded the deck in back and added a full outdoor kitchen area, re-landscaped the entire yard (even including a water feature), and done lord knows what else to the interior. He’d help Ms. Korma down the street with her plumbing, too, earning himself a weekly delivery of her baked goods. The mothers in the neighborhood adored him and their husbands were always happy to crack open a beer with him. Loki was pretty sure he was the only one who wanted to bend the man over his wrought-iron spindle deck railing and fuck him senseless, though.

Now, Tony was out in his yard, raking up leaves. The certified genius, or so Loki had been told, couldn’t do anything halfway, though. He was barefoot, dancing around the yard and using his rake as a microphone as he went about his task. At least he was wearing a shirt today, something for which Loki was both grateful for and cursed. Still, far be it from Loki to ever turn down a chance to interact with his handsome neighbor.

He pulled a pitcher of lemonade out of his fridge, leftover from Tony’s ‘Last Day of Summer’ party just a week prior, and two glasses from his cabinet. He carried them all out onto his own front porch, intending to offer the other man a refreshment and an excuse to take a break for a few minutes. It was a tactic he’d used several times before and had proved extremely effective every time.

As he stepped out of his front door, though, he spotted his fully-grown, mid-thirties male neighbor throw himself bodily into a raked-up pile of leaves while giggling madly. He froze, completely unsure of how to react. Should he pretend he didn’t see anything? Go back inside and hide out for a while? Call Ms. Korma and tell her the man she’s pseudo-adopted had finally lost it?

Tony popped back out of the pile of leaves before Loki could make a decision, though, and caught sight of him. A brilliant grin spread across his face. He waved and bee-lined for the horridly cliché white-picket fence that separated their two yards.

“Loki!”

“Anthony,” Loki greeted, just to watch the way the other man pouted at him while he carried over the lemonade.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony? Seriously, you’re cramping my style!”

But the amused glint to his eye belied his accusatory words and his tone was fond. Loki lifted the pitcher.

“Lemonade and a break?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“That trick isn’t going to work on me forever, you know. One day, you’re going to run out of lemonade.”

“And the whole neighborhood shall riot, I’m sure.”

“I’d curb the sarcasm there, Mister. Let’s not forget I heard about your magic homemade lemonade from three different people before I ever even met you. I’m pretty sure Amora would break into your house to steal the recipe if she thought you had it hidden away somewhere.”

Loki snorted and held out the stacked cups for Tony to take one before pouring lemonade into it and his own glass.

“I’m sure Rogers would be able to keep her in line.”

Tony groaned at the mention of the head of the neighborhood Homeowners’ Association. They famously didn’t get along even though they were also somehow something like best friends.

“If he doesn’t, you can at least bet that wife of his will.”

“Ah, yes. I’d rather deal with Rogers any day over Peggy. That woman terrifies me.”

Tony toasted him with his lemonade before taking a sip.

“You’re a wise man. So, did you just come out to share your delicious lemonade or are you going to come over and jump around in these leaves with me?”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not even sure why _you_ would want to jump in them.”

Just to illustrate his point, he reached over to pull a small twig out of Tony’s hair. It did nothing to dampen the other’s smile.

“Don’t be such a prince, Loki. It’s okay if you get a little dirty,” he teased.

“It’s childish.”

“And what’s wrong with that? Tell you what, after we’ve had our fill of jumping in the leaves you can come inside and we’ll watch Disney movies. I’ll order a pizza and we can gorge ourselves on junk food and everything. I still have some of Ms. Korma’s lemon pound cake left.”

It was completely absurd and ridiculous. Loki had to work tomorrow and it’d be awful starting off the week on a sugar and grease hangover.

“It sounds perfect.”

Tony crowed his victory, cheering exuberantly.

“Oh, for goodness sake!” they heard, and both turned to spot a disgruntled-looking Ms. Korma on the sidewalk with a plate of cookies. “Just kiss already and get it over with.”

Loki and Tony immediately turned to stare at each other again, before Tony reached out to cup the back of Loki’s neck with his free hand.

“I think that sounds perfect, too,” he said, before drawing Loki in.

Loki wasn’t even upset about dropping the pitcher and spilling the lemonade all over his shoes.


End file.
